A new beginning
by Emz18
Summary: Hey, this story is basically the AU of when Elena crashed off Wickery bridge. This is the story that deals with her new vampire self as well as her feelings for Damon and Stefan. I suck at summaries, please read and review! :D has Delena scenes :)
1. Chapter 1: Elena's dead

Hey, this is my first fanfic on the vampire diaries so please give it a chance, here is the first chapter of "A new beginning" and let me know what you think and if it is worth continuing. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this fanfic. **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Damon POV

I lay there on the cold floor coughing up my own organs, being beat to a pulp by alter ego Ric. Why does he have to be so much stronger than me! I could kick his ass.

just like that he drops to the floor screaming. I automatically pull myself up and flash to his side.

"Ric. Ric!" I called to him in a panic. I have up the idea that he would be ok when he went all veiny and dead in front of my eyes. I plead with him to wake up, stop messing around but I know he is gone... So is Elena.

I don't know what one hurt the most, losing Ric or knowing I would never see Elena again, never tell her how I feel without compelling her to forget. I slumped to the ground and just sat there, figuring out my next move.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stefan POV

i couldn't seem to accept what has just happened, because then I'd have to accept she is gone, my Elena is gone. It was my own stupidity really, I should have saved her first. Elena asked me to save Matt first form the crash, after all the horrible things I did to her after I turned off my humanity and making all her decisions for her, I decided I needed to listen to what she wanted me to do. I carry the guilt of it, for the rest of eternity. Damon wouldn't have let her die.

i followed the ambulance to Mystic Falls general hospital, I didn't want to leave her, it was the least I could do for her.

seeing the sign MORGUE on huge door made it all real for me. I sat with her in silence, a single tear down my face as I took in the sight of her, savouring it. Her pale complexion, the peaceful expression on her face. I didn't even hear Dr Fell appear beside me.

"Stefan?" She tapped me on the shoulder lightly, an edge of panic detected in her voice.

"Stefan, I know you don't want to talk right now, but you have to listen to me, it's very important!"

I sighed and turned around, wondering what the big emergency is.

"What"

" I... I... It's..-"

"spit it out, please" I asked with more venom in my voice than intended. She hesitated for a minute.

" It's Elena" she blurted out, she had my full curiosity and full undivided attention."hen she came in last night, it was worse than I let on-"

"why, what happened to Elena" I pressed

" yeah, she had a brain haemorrhage, not a concussion... I gave her blood Stefan... Vampire blood"

i didn't know what Emotion to focus on at that moment. Elena will survive, she died with vampire blood in her system, she will come back to me as a vampire. I felt a wave of pity for the girl I love, she never wanted this. I should have saved her.

i decided to call Damon to come and help out, considering Elena will be a new vampire, if she transitions.

I took out the tiny device out my pocket that suddenly seemed to weigh a tonne and called my brother. He answered on the first ring.

"you rang" I could hear the smirk in his voice, but not as cocky as usual

"Elena's dead"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damon POV

i listened to those two little words that made my heart ache.

" I kinda guessed as much, I'm sitting here with Ric's dead body" all I heard was silence on the line.

" here's the thing, you know the other night when Elena passed out and was taken to hospital?" I couldn't think of where this was going now.

"Yeah"

"she had a brain haemorrhage, Dr Fell gave her vampire blood to heal her" I didn't expect that, that must mean Elena isn't technically dead, for long. I felt a tidal wave of pure election for the fact Elena is alive, sort of. I also felt sorry for her, she didn't want this, at least not yet.

"Damon...?" Hearing my brother say my name sent anger through my body. . . I knew at that moment I needed to be there, to see Elena when she wakes up, help her transition. Screw the deal, she needs me, the circumstances have changed.

i shot up and took one lasting look at my best friends body and softened at the sight of him. I wrapped him up in a blanket and put him in the trunk of my car. I will bury him properly later, but now I needed to help Elena. I got into my car and drove as fast as the crappy engine would take me.


	2. Chapter 2: I don't want to be a vampire

Hey, thanks for taking an interest in my story :) here is the second chapter, I hope you like it! Please give It a chance and let me know what you think. Please review :) Disclaimer: all characters do not belong to me

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damon POV

i burst my way through the one of many huge hospital doors with much more force than I should have given, since the pathetic hinges started to snap. At the moment, I couldn't care less. My war path was disrupted by a very panicked yet very eager Meredrith Fell. Great, just what I need.

"Damon!" Meredith came over, running clumsily on her 3 inch heels, desperate to see me. A look of sheer panic spread on her face.

"What is it Meredith, I need to see Elena" she fell silent all of a sudden and looked at her very shiny designer shoes, oh god, what now. What else can go wrong in my life!

"Elena isn't dead Damon" she mumbled after a long pause, any other human would have a problem hearing her, but I didn't. I couldn't believe Stefan hadn't told her he told me, why would she think I wouldn't know, I couldn't help the smirk that spread across my face. Oh how nieve she is. Does communication work anymore, you know conversation between two people. You know there is something called a phone.

"What's so funny Damon! I'm serious, Elena had vampire blood in her system" I tried my hardest to purse my lips and keep a straight and 'serious' face, she was sending cute little death glares my way.

"Oh I know, Sherlock, but if you're really sorry I bet I can think of a way for you to repay me" I couldn't help it, flirting right now, I couldn't resist messing around with her head, she did lie about Elena to us about her 'fall' Last night, a little concussion my ass! The type of fatal concussion that requires 'my' vampire blood to heal. I was getting more impatient by the second. i started tapping my feet on the echoey floor hoping she would 'finally' get the message, she didn't.

"Look, I know you can't help but gossip but I have to go and see Elena before she wakes up, before my 'delightful' brother lets her die again and she ends up not transitioning" I turned my back on her before she could answer my rudeness and headed straight for the morgue. When I saw the sight of Elena laying on a metallic slab of pavement and Stefan watching over her desperately, my heart clenched, I know he loves her, despite what he has done. It's his fault, he has to deal with it. I just hope Elena doesn't forgive him that easily. Yeah right, they will probably run off and live an eternity of sunshine and unicorns together. Not the time, I mentally cursed. My bitterness can take a back seat for now.

I stormed into the room making my presence known. "Hello brother" I grinned at him evilly, doing that eye thing Elena loves.

"Damon..." He stuttered in a cute little panic. watching him. Struggling for words, as he jumped like an electrocuted puppy I knew he was guilty. I glanced over at Elena's still form and I softened slightly at the sight of her. I looked back at Stefan and I saw red, i felt my face change. I lunged for him, fangs out as I kick the crap out of him. I didn't care to notice he wasn't fighting back, just letting me dish out my anger and my sorrow of the past few months on him. "Come on, at least 'give' me a fight-" I was interrupted by the sound of Elena gasping for breath behind me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elena POV

I was finally at peace, no fear, no facing Damon after that dreaded phone call where I told him I'd chosen Stefan over him. The next thing I knew I couldnt breath. I'm all of a sudden sat up in a panic adjusting to my surroundings. maybe I didn't die then? I suddenly see Damon and Stefan staring at me in relief and shock, Stefan crouched bruised with a stake through his stomach. I felt anger and confusion all at the same time. I didn't think of my next actions "Stefan!" I get up off the metal bed thing and ran over to him but was blocked by Damon. "let me go, you did this to him!" My head was pounding, I collapsed into Damon's arms. I don't feel that good at the moment, weird. I looked up at Damon to thank him but his expression kept my mouth shut.

A look of absolute pain filled his face, whats going on? I decided to voice my concern "Hey, what's going on...?" Stefan had already pulled out the stake and gotten up to join us. my mind started to race.

"Elena... We need to talk..." what's going on, is it Klaus, is he still alive? is it Matt, did he survive the crash? Is something wrong with Bonnie? Caroline? Tyler? Jeremy? I began to hyperventilate, I vaguely remembered Damon sitting me down on the metal slab I awoke from. Damon glanced at Stefan he shook his head and Damon sighed having a mental argument. Damon came and sat next to me.

"Elena... You died in the crash" I don't understand what he was saying, I'm not dead, I'm sitting here with them right now! "w-w-what..." I couldn't say anything, I felt too tired to comprehend this, why am I tired?... why am I dead?

"Elena?" Stefan asked nervously. I now know what is going on, it clicked, I died, I cant stop thinking about this heavenly aroma of something around me that's getting stronger by the second. I don't want to admit what that might be.

"you're in transition..." I heard the words but they didn't register with me, I don't even know who said them. I'm a vampire,or almost anyway. It's either that or death, for real this time. I can't be a vampire! But what about Jeremy? i can't leave him! I'm his only remaining family he's got left.

I started to cry, I didn't know what else to do at that moment. Stefan pulled me into his arms and I just sobbed.

After a few minutes Dr Fell came in to talk to Damon. Just the sight of her made me angry, to the point of fury, is this what they meant by heightened emotions? I sat up and before Stefan or Damon could react, I had flashed across the room and punched her in her pathetic face. Did I really just do that!? I then felt a tremendous wave of guilt for what I did. " I'm so sorry Dr Fell" I can't believe I punched her. I don't I even remember punching her that hard to knock her to the ground. Stefan came and held me for comfort but also to restrain the insane dead or undead girl. Damon helped Dr Fell to her feet, a small smirk hidden on his face.

"Yeah.. It's ok Elena... Anyway you guys have to be gone like now, no one can see you here coming back from the dead"

" who saw us Meredith? We need to compel them to forget they saw Elena in here so she can be seen out in the world again" after Damon said this, I knew I had to voice my opinion on my transition. If I act like this now, what would I end up doing as a full vampire?

"no" I said firmly , they all stopped talking and stared at me in concern and surprise. "I'm not going to let you, there isn't a need, I'm not transitioning" I knew I couldn't do it, the irresistible aroma was getting stronger and i didn't know how long I could go without giving in to it,I don't want to be a vampire, Jeremy would rather me dead than one of them. I know my decision.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

shocking announcement? It's kind if a cliff hanger. Please review what you thought and find out what happens next. I'll update by the weekend, I promise :)


	3. Chapter 3: you are turning

Hi, I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! Ive had exams and usual college stress and haven't had the time. Sorry :) anyway, here is the next chapter of a new beginning and I hope you like it! Please review :D

disclaimer: I own none of the characters mentioned in this fanfic

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stefan POV

Did I just hear her right...I stood there processing the words she just said. I feel devastated by her decision, why would she want to die? is she so disgusted by what we are?

I hate myself, I should never have saved Matt over Elena, now she is in transition and I might just lose her for good. I'm sure Damon would gladly kick some sense into me, if the scene earlier was anything to go by. He would gladly stake me, at the moment I don't blame him. Elena was looking at me, a tidal wave of emotion crashing over her, I wish I could take her pain and fear away.

"Stefan, maybe Bonnie can do something-"

"- what the hell Elena! Bonnie can't do anything, your dead! You **will **transition" Damon was furious, sending icy glares my way and towards Elena. He was like a time bomb, waiting to explode, he loves her. I hate it but it's true. He wouldn't have chosen Matt over her because she told him too.

I kept quiet because i knew Damon and Elena are closer than I would dream to think about and he might be able to drag some sense into her. She looks up at me for my support for her ridiculous but understandable decision. However much it kills me, it is her choice at the end of the day, her life. I will always put her choices first.

I sigh internally and crouch down to the side of the morgue table and hold her hand to get her full attention to my next words.

"Elena... It is your choice however I beg you to rethink your decision for me". She looks at me with love and pain filled eyes and I already know her choice.

"Stefan I can't-"

"-Oh for gods sake Elena! I'm tired of this crap, you **are** turning"

xxxxxxxxxxx

Damon POV

I was so fed up with all this crap. Why the hell is she making this difficult. Inside this kills me, I'd rather die myself than watch her die. Guaranteed she will hate me but I will make her turn. She will **not** die. It's better for her hate me for a couple of decades than her being dead.

I take one more look at Elena, being supported by Stefan and storm off through the double doors. I march down the maze of corridors as pissed as hell.

"Damon!"

Shit! Meredith stinking Fell. I kept going, sped out of sight when the path was clear. If she crossed me in this state I wouldn't be responsible for my actions. I went into the room where the blood bags were kept and grabbed a couple for Elena. I was back in the same room as fast as i left, completely ignoring Meredith's worried face as I passed. I chucked the bags in front of Elena and opened one.

"Here Elena, you need this, please fed" I could here the desperation in my voice and I'm sure everyone else could. I could tell she wanted it, she just stared at the bags in front of her face.

"Damon, what are you doing? She doesn't want this!"

"She does Stefan! Look at her, she hasn't got long left!"

i was waving the blood in front of her face. Her eyes pleading me to stop.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Elena POV

I could vaguely hear the ongoing argument about my turning but I was too mesmerised by the blood bag Damon was waving in front of me. I was losing it, at this moment the only thing I can think of is blood and feeding. I never thought I'd say that.

When Stefan knocked the bags out of Damon's hand and hid them from me I realised what I was about to do. Horrified I slipped out the door and headed for home. I need to see Jeremy before I do anything else, I need to get out of this hospital to gain some control back. Stefan and Damon were too caught up in their argument to notice my sneaking off.

I walked fast down the corridors and nearly had a heart attack when Meredith appeared in front of me. i forgot about her. She dragged me into her office to talk to me in private.

"Elena?..."

She started to ask where I was going and what was going on when she realised I wasn't listening, I was glaring hungrily at her exposed neck, my gums were aching, my fangs trying to push through. I could hear the blood flowing through her veins, the increasingly frantic beating of her fragile heart. I was already too far gone.

She could tell I was hungry, she ran to the door but somehow I got there first. I lunged for her throat, the heavenly liquid poured down my throat and fuelled my body. I didn't care anymore. I pulled back unintentionally when I felt a searing white hot pain across my gums. I whimpered in pain as my fangs pushed through, therefore officially making me the thing I didn't want to be, a vampire. This pause however didn't stop me. I felt the skin around my eyes tighten as my new fangs pierced Meredith's neck and I drank deeply from the blood source.

I was suddenly slammed into a wall after a minute or so, not enough time. Damon had me pinned to the wall as I snarled and struggled against him, my fangs exposed. He however kept a calm facade on as he held me firmly away from the woman bleeding on the floor. He managed to hold me with one hand and with the other phoned Stefan. I thought I was supposed to be strong now?

"I could delightfully use your help in here, brother"

I had stopped struggling by now, my humanity slowly returning to me, my face back to normal. When I saw Stefan he looked pained at the scene before him. He tore his eyes off me and rushed over to Meredith, he bit his wrist and fed it to her to heal the damage I had done.

It started to sink in, the fact that I fed on and almost killed Meredith, my friend. It finally sank in that I am a vampire. I started to cry and Stefan rushed over to comfort me. Subconsciously I could tell Damon wanted to comfort me which I kinda wanted him to as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damon POV

Ironic isn't it? You look like a dick to try and save the one you love. they end up turning anyway, if not by conventional means.

I feel pained, not being able to comfort Elena after she almost killed her friend and transitioned. As much as I wanted her to turn, she didn't. When I held get away from Meredith, I knew she had fed, I knew she was going to hate herself in a way I never could.

I'm happy she has become a vampire rather than dying. I know she can get through this, I will help her to. Help her not to join the bunny club and to gain control. Stuff the deal I made with Stefan! She needs me and I'm not leaving until she tells me to. As I watch Stefan hug her and clam her down, I fell a pang of jealously, I sidetrack myself by going to Meredith and explaining to her that Elena isn't a monster, even if she doesn't think so.


	4. Chapter 4: adjusting

Here is chapter 4, please review, I need to know if the story is worth carrying on with :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stefan POV

I drove Elena to the boarding house after she had calmed down, she was having a hard time after she fed off Meredith. I didn't even know she had gone because of the stupid argument with Damon.I think the heightened guilt is making it worse than she was used to as a human. On the way she just gazed out of the window, taking in the surrounding Mystic Falls with her new heightened senses Her mind was probably racing.

"Elena, how are you holding up?"

Elena tore her gaze from the window and looked at me, I could see the red around her eyes from where she had been crying.

"I'm fine"

"Elena tell me the truth, your not fine"

"I'm just... Adjusting and...hungry"

She avoided eye contact when she told me this. I think she is scared she would hurt someone. I need to start her on the animal diet as soon as possible, I think she needs it.

"Elena, it's nothing to be ashamed of, it's who you are now. I'll tell you what, we can go hunting later today, your first feed, on animals"

"yeah, ok"

She sounded unsure but I didn't blame her after all she had been through, I just need to show her this vampire thing can work.

As I walked into the boarding house, Elena followed slowly behind.

"You can use one of the guest bedrooms," I closed the distance between us and held her face and my hands. "This will work Elena, go settle in and we can when the sun goes down".

"Ok... Thanks Stefan, I really appreciate it"

I waited to hear when Elena was settled, when I heard the shower run, I decided I needed to go to see Bonnie and Caroline to get Elena a daylight ring and inform them of Elena's death and transition.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elena POV

I can't process it, it's like a tornado going around in my head. I feel guilty for hurting Meredith but I also liked it at the time, the taste of the luscious life source pouring down my throat. the mere thought of it made the veins around my eyes appear. I took a deep breath and decided to clear my head by having a shower.

As the hot water burned down my skin, I thought of all that has happened. I am dreading going hunting, I know I should make a go of the animal diet, but I don't know if I can, I know how Stefan is like around blood. I started to wonder where Damon was, whether I liked it or not I wanted him, I wanted him to help me adjust. I caught sight of the photo of me and Stefan when we just met. What am I doing? i love Stefan, he should be the one helping me. It's just my messed up vampire brain that is making me question that.

I was snapped out of my rivière when I heard the phone ring from downstairs. i hopped out the shower and covered myself in a towel and ran down to answer it out of curiosity. Once I heard the voice of my brother I got a little tearful. He will hate me.

"Hello? Stefan, Damon, anyone?"

I forced my stiff lips to answer Jeremy, dreading his reaction to the news.

"Hey, Jeremy"

"oh hey Elena, hey when are you coming home? I thought Matt took you out of town?"

"yeah, he did, hey can I come round to see you, I've got something important to tell you" I was too chicken to do it over the phone.

"er, yeah sure, see you later then"

"bye, jer"

I felt a single tear down my check, I thought it would be better to talk to him in person if he doesn't know anything, not even the crash. I know i shouldn't go round there, I might hurt him but I also realised I have to be invited in now, so as long as I am outside, I am ok. I know I need to go soon, before Damon or Stefan get back, otherwise there would be no chance in me going to see Jeremy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline POV

I spent all day in bed today, this is the same for the last week, ever since Tyler died. I miss him so much, the only thing good is the fact Klaus is dead. Finally. It seems like everyone keeps dying, I just hope that is the end of it.

I was startled by a knock on the door, i put down my coffee and went to answer it only to find Stefan at my door.

"Hey"

" hey, do you know where Bonnie is, I haven't seen her in a while and I need her help"

"err, sorry Stefan, no, what's up?"

Stefan walked in the threshold and gave me a well needed hug from a could see the tears I pathetically tried to hide from him. I decided to encourage him.

"what's up?"

I'd never seen Stefan look so heartbroken. I was starting to dread the worst. Is it Elena?

"I need Bonnie to make Elena a daylight ring" at first that didn't sound bad until I realised he said Elena. What. The. Hell. Is. Going. On.

"What, is this a joke, why do you need to get her a daylight ring, who is it for?"

"Elena's a vampire" I knew it when he said it. it doesn't make sense how. I want to go and see her, make sure she is ok and to let her know I'm there for her, I was on my own, I want to be there for her.

" How? I want to see her, make sure she's ok"

"Matts truck went off Wickery Bridge, he and Elena were drowning." Not Matt too! Is he ok? I can't deal with that!

"Is Matt ok?"

"yeah, he is fine, I saved him first, he wouldn't have made it otherwise-"

"- wait, what? You didn't save elena first, don't get me wrong, I'm very glad Matt is alive but Elena is your girlfriend isn't she? You just have to save her, oh my god! you can't just leave her!" I was starting to go a bit overboard but he needed to hear it.

" I know alright. Don't you think I know Elena is a vampire because of me! Don't you think i know that Damon would have saved them both! I have to live with that for the rest of my eternal life!"

I immediately went over and hugged him, reassurance that it will be ok. I offered him a drink but he politely refused. I felt guilty now. I heard Stefan's mobile ringing, he sighed and answered it reluctantly. The first thing I heard was Damon's loud accusing voice on the receiver.

" Elena's gone"

"what, how, it's not sundown!"

"I don't know Sherlock but she ain't here!"

Damon sounded so unfair to Stefan, I saw him close his eyes and take a deep breath before answering his brother.

"Fine, I'll find her, keep me posted" he switched off his phone and looked at me, fear clear in his eyes, my expression mirrored his.

" We need to find a Elena before she does something she regrets or gets burnt to a crisp!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

wow, what will happen to Elena? Will she do something she will regret. Please review and I'll update soon. :)


	5. Chapter 5: I'm still me!

Hey, here is the next chapter of a new beginning. I hope it is good :)

Please can you review for me because I need feedback and suggestions for my story to go further :(

disclaimer: I own none of the vampire diaries characters

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elena POV

Why didn't I wait until sundown? At the time it didn't cross my mind, I just wanted to visit my brother and check how he is and let him know the truth, that was my first priority. I spend the first 30 minutes in the shadows, dodging the glaring rays of the sun. I don't really want to find out what the scorching of my flesh feels like.

I ran through the surrounding forest letting my new and enhanced speed take me there, it felt exhilarating to tell the truth. As it reached my house, I felt a nervous feeling like butterflies at the pit of my stomach. I feel nervous coming home, like I don't belong here anymore. I could hear Jeremy from here with my new senses, he was with Bonnie and someone else...Tyler? No. It can't be. I'm just not used to my hearing yet. Tyler died when Klaus did.

I waited until sundown, not only to be safe to stand at the front door without turning into a vampire crisp, but also the fact I couldn't bring myself to approach them yet. I was scared of their reaction, what will Bonnie say? Will Jeremy hate me?

I decided to take a chance, I approached the front door and knocked on the door, taking a deep unnecessary breath to calm me down. Don't be stupid Elena, he's your brother.

The door opened to find Jeremy smiling at me like nothing happened, in his mind, nothing has. I saw Bonnie standing behind him, she was smiling at me calmly. Good, she doesn't know yet either, it's that or she has accepted me with open arms.

"Hey Elena, come in!"

As I was invited in, I cautiously walked through the door one foot at a time checking it would work. I saw Bonnie look at me strangely as I walked through the threshold like I was avoiding stepping on a bomb.

"Hey, Elena, haven't seen you in ages!"

Bonnie greeted me warmly but I didn't relax however, I knew what was to come. She ran over and hugged me tightly. Too soon she pulled away stiffly and gave me a cautious and questioning look. The weird feeling of nerves in my stomach increased again, she knows.

Before she could say anything, Jeremy pulled me into the lounge and sat me down.

"so, how have you been Elena"

"Jer, I have to tell you something"

"sure Elena, what is it?"

"err..."

I couldn't do it, the happy and genuine smiling my brothers face was making me avoid the subject. I couldn't make him angry or upset, I haven't seen him like this in ages, I don't want to ruin it. I was about to let the matter drop, however the evil look on Bonnie's face changed my mind, if Jeremy didn't know yet, I swear she'd be frying my brain right now.

" Jer... Last night, I was in a car crash with Matt-"

"- what! Is Matt ok? Are you ok?"

i didn't want to say more, he was kneeling down next to me to comfort me and looked at me with genuine concern, looking for any injuries.

"Yeah, Matts fine Jer, I'm ok...in a way anyway"

confusion plastered Jeremy's face.

"If you don't tell him right now. So help me **I** will"

The threat in Bonnie's voice was unavoidable and unmistakeable. Jeremy looked even more worried and concerned. I internally cringed and decided to come clean and deal with the rest later.

"I'm...I'm a vampire Jer"

I blurted out the truth and let him process the news. It felt like an eternity before he reacted, coming from a vampire that sounds ridiculous. After a few minutes he got up and walked over to Bonnie.

"come on Bonnie, I need to get out of here."

I cant believe what he was saying.

"what! Jer, please, let me explain, I'm not a bad vampire, I'm still me!-"

"-well that isn't strictly true is it Elena? You did feed of Meredith and almost kill her, didn't you?"

This wasn't how I planned this would go, I guess a sit done wasn't going to work. I can't believe what is going on, my own brother and my best friend hates me. I decided to give it one last chance to get my brother back.

"Jeremy, please!"

I can't believe what was happening, it is all my fault, I'm better off dead. I rushed over to the door but was struck down with the worst pain imaginable. Bonnie was giving me one of those witchy headaches , it hurt like hell, literally like my brain was exploding, all to keep me away from my brother. he stopped at the doorway and looked me in the eyes. He gave me a weak and strained smile.

"I'm sorry Elena, truly I am"

and he was gone. I sat there recovering from the pain. When I could process what happened, I sat there crying for i don't know how long. My brother hates me, I can't go eternity with that revelation. I wanted Stefan to help me but I know he is guilty enough for letting me escape, so I decided to ask his brother. I decided in the end to call Damon to find Jeremy and explain to him, I don't want to lose my brother, he's all I have left.

As I got my phone out I was distracted by the site of Tyler, yes Tyler, walking through our backdoor. He was there in the flesh.

"Oh hey Elena, how's things? Where's Jeremy gone?"

At the mention of Jeremy I started to cry again, Tyler came over to comfort me.

"how are you alive?"

I decided to change the subject before I have to relive the situation again. I needed to know anyway.

"I guess Bonnie did a spell to help me"

Bonnie? What would she have done to save Tyler. If she ever speaks to me again, I'd have to make a mental note to ask her. Caroline, she would be so happy Tyler is alive!

" Have you talked to Caroline yet, she will be thrilled you're alive"

"I wouldn't worry about Caroline, and by the way, Jeremy deserves better than you love, your dead and he wouldn't let you into his life again if he begged you"

I was speechless, I was about to challenge him when the expression he wore shut me up and make me shake with fear. It was Klaus' grin and did he just call me love?

Self preservation kicked in and I sped to the front door as fast as I could now go. Klaus/Tyler was faster, he grabbed me by the throat and crushed me against the wall.

"You are going to have to come with me, now your a vampire you aren't any use to me, that's why I need you human, or I stake you myself. Let's see if your witchy friend will save you."

Klaus was crushing my throat, he threw me into the wall and my head smashed into the mirror on the wall. Disorientated and bleeding, Klaus sped off with me to god knows where.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damon POV

"check her house, she might have gone to see Jeremy"

"ok, sure, at least she wont be a barbecue right now"

I'm sure Stefan wants to avoid Elena, he has the decency to feel guilty for the crash and now for losing her. If Elena wasn't missing, I'd fight him there and then.

As I neared the house to see if a Elena has visited little Gilbert, I was suddenly alert. I smelt blood, not any kind go blood but Elena's blood. I felt furious, I will kill anyone who's hurt her. I sped into the house and found a smashed mirror and pictures with Elena's blood smeared over the shards. In a panic I listened intently to hear if anyone was around as well as circling the surrounding area for a clue to where she is and who could have taken or hurt her.

I found nothing.

I dialled Sabrina's number to see if she could locate her whereabouts. What she told me made me really suspicious of the witch and more anxious to find Elena.

"I know where Elena is, who took her"

"what?! Well tell me then!"

"it was Klaus"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

cliffhanger! :) give me a review and I'll update soon


	6. Chapter 6: abducted

Hey, here is chapter 6 of a new beginning, reviews are support please give me some :)

Disclaimer: I own none of the vampire diaries characters

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damon POV

That word, that freaking word. It has ruined my life many times and as it turns out it will ruin my life many times more. Ric died for nothing, Elena died for nothing. I am so freaking pissed right now. Can't that ancient hybrid ever just die! I rang my brother to update him and tell him to meet me at Bonnie's house to find out more before I go and kill Klaus for the final time.

"Stefan, get your ass to witchys house ASAP"

"why?"

" Cut the crap Stefan, Klaus has Elena"

I look at the blood covered shards of the mirror, my heart clenches for Elena. I hope she is ok, I can't let anything happen to her, I almost lost her once, not again, I can't deal with that.

I was beyond pissed now waiting for Stefan to say something else. I just waited until he would finally answer me like I actually existed. When all I heard was the beep of the ended phone call on the other end I cursed under my breath and crushed my phone from my growing anger. Just what I need!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline POV

When Stefan was off the phone he walked back into the room with a frightening look on his face. What has gone wrong in our lives now! Oh my god! Before I could ask what is going on, Stefan beat me to it.

"We have to go to Bonnie's house, now"

"why now, what is going on! Come on Stefan tell me!"

I was getting more antsy by the second, I knew it wasn't going to be good news, I have a knack for figuring these things out by now.

" Klaus has Elena"

I can't believe this! why does my life kick me in the teeth all the while. How is Klaus alive! Is Elena ok!

"How is Klaus alive, Ric staked him!"

Stefan avoided my gaze when I asked, what is so terrible? He finally sighed after seeing my impatience.

" I don't know but I have a feeling Bonnie had something to do with it"

What. Why? I just wanted to get to see Bonnie to see if she was ok and save Elena and hopefully kill Klaus for the final time.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Elena POV

I awoke to the site of four walls which I recognised as being in the Lockwood cellar. I guess Klaus broke my neck, the healing pain in my neck confirmed that. I tried to move but I was tied to a metal chair with some painful vervain ropes. This was the place where Caroline was tortured by her dad.

As I tried pathetically to free my weak wrists, I remembered that I didn't have a daylight ring yet. I immediately started to panic as I could see the light of the already risen sun.

"look whose awake, I've got to hand it to Tyler, he has all the best weapons"

"why are you doing this to me?"

I needed to know why I was being tortured while Klaus wants me alive. I hope Stefan, Damon or Caroline find me soon.

"Well I need you alive, but you aren't human and I need to punish you for that, you see love, I can't make anymore hybrids without your human doppelgänger blood which you have taken away from me. I don't let people double cross me by helping killing me and then end up killing yourself"

Before I could respond, I was under excruciating pain from the rays of sun coming through the now opened window. I begged him to stop before I burned.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonnie POV

i can't believe my best friend is now a vampire. I hate her for it, I know it isn't her fault but I hate her for it. Doesn't anyone in this god forsaken town stay human anymore! I know I will forgive her in time but not now, not after hurting Meredith and Jeremy. when I used my powers to fry her brain I felt remorse a little. I feel more guilty for her abduction after I was the cause for it in the first place. I put Klaus in Tyler's body and somehow he found out, probably by Rebekah, that a Elena was a vampire.

I answered the impatient banging at the door to find, not only Damon, who I expected to challenge me, but also Stefan and Caroline. I felt a pang of guilt and sympathy for Caroline. She will hate me forever for what I did.

"hi, what do you guys want?"

"We came over for a nice cup of tea. What do you think we are here for Sabrina! To save Elena and kill Klaus, that's what!"

Before I decided whether to invite the vampires at my door in, Jeremy appeared behind me to greet our visitors.

"what's wrong with Elena? Bonnie?"

I didn't want to tell him, not yet, but Jeremy is an adult, he can make his own decisions, his heart has already been broken, I don't want him to lose Elena for good.

"klaus has her. That's why these guys are here, to save her"

"Bonnie, you have to invite them in, it's Elena we are talking about. I know I don't particular like the situation she's in at the moment, but she's my sisters she's the only thing I have left"

I sighed and decided to help Elena, despite my current feelings on the current situation. Jeremy is right.

"fine, you all can come in"

The three vampires filled through the threshold, the same one that was meant to keep vampires out. but these are my friends, even Damon to an extent. everyone sat in my lounge and made themselves at home while I summoned up the courage to come clean.

" there are some things you guys have to know, Klaus is alive because... He's in Tylers body"

"what!"

Caroline was up and in my face in a split second, this isn't going to end well.

"I only did it to save you guys, my mom, Klaus sired your bloodline"

"Why Tyler! What did he ever do to you!"

Caroline was sobbing now, for her dead boyfriend, now the host for Klaus.

" Tyler is Klaus' hybrid, it wouldn't have worked on anyone else, it's only until Klaus' body can be restored."

" I can't forgive you for this, not now at least. Uggghh!"

Caroline threw her arms up in anger and defeat and went to sit back down, avoiding my eye contact entirely.

" All this chit chat is lovely but we have to save Elena and apparently not kill Tyler or Klaus in Tyler's body"

Damon was getting impatient and I wanted to hurt him for interrupting caroline and me but I can stay calm, for everyone's sake.

" I can do a locator spell to find where Klaus has taken her"

"well go on then!"

"For gods sake Damon, give her a break, she saved all our lives."

Caroline gave a small smile at that revelation which made me feel better about what I did.

"Can one of you get me some candles, a map ,and Jeremy can you give me some of your blood, your the closest link to Elena for the spell to work"

it was all done in no time, the spell was complete, it worried me and it will the others when I tell them, some have been tortured there before.

"she's at the Lockwood cellar"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

please review my story and I'll hopefully update soon :)


	7. Chapter 7: distraction

Hey, sorry for the late update but I've had college and exam stuff to do. here is chapter 7, who will save Elena? :) please read and review

disclaimer:I own none of the vampire diaries characters

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elena POV

I regained consciousness for what must be the hundredth time in a few hours. the pain, it hurts, it won't stop. My accelerated healing only worked for the first couple of sunlight exposures. I guess the lack of blood and vervain gas has something to do with that. I'm so hungry! I have only fed once when I transitioned and I am starving. I don't even care that I should be disgusted by that. I just hope Damon or Stefan will find me, I chose not to die, not to leave Jeremy, Bonnie, Care, Stefan and Damon and I don't want to die now.

I hear distant footsteps coming my way, the hammering of my undead heart against my chest out of fear tells me it wasn't a rescue. The door creaks open again letting Klaus come to see if I was conscious, so he can burn me again. To my surprise he came into the cellar with 2 blood bags and I almost broke through my ropes to get to them. I didn't care, my vampiric instincts told me I **needed** them.

"Now, now these aren't for you, I'm not that nice"

Klaus gave his evil grin, which on Tyler's face didn't look right at all.

"Why have you got them"

I forced my stiff lips to move to ask, my eyes never leaving the life bags in his arms.

"Well love, I'm going to eat these in here, I would have gone elsewhere because I know the temptation would be too much, but I wanted to keep you company"

I growled under my breath, instincts begging me to drink and taking over the rational thoughts I had left.

Klaus casually strolled over to the chair next to mine and ripped open one of the blood bags In front of me. I lunged. I used all my strength I had left to lunge at the blood bag, fangs bared. I couldn't deal with this. I'd rather be burnt a thousand times over rather than be tempted like this. Part of me was disgusted of my reaction but most of me was focused on the blood which Klaus was now pouring down his/Tyler's throat.

After what felt like an eternity, he finally finished the bags and got up.

"That was fun, I think you might be hungry, if only you could see yourself now"

He had the evil grin plastered on his face and that made me angrier than I could be. He got up and went over to the dreaded window and I braced myself for the impact. As the once welcoming sunshine pierced through the ancient blinds, I screamed as the rays penetrated my already blistered and battered skin. I prayed that if I screamed loud enough someone will help me. It seemed like wishful thinking. It was all I could hold onto as I slipped unconscious as I was burned alive once again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Stefan POV

I felt like punching something but I'm sure anyone in here would punch me if they could, especially my brother. I can't believe Klaus is still alive after all he has done! I feel pity for Elena, I have to find her, I can't leave her to die again, Damon really would stake me, I'd stake myself.

Bonnie had told use she is at the Lockwood cellar, I felt a slight shudder at the thought of what she must be going through. That place is full of vampire torture toys which I bet Klaus is itching to use on Elena.

"what are we waiting for! Let's go find her before he kills her!"

Caroline was right, we needed to find her sooner rather than later.

"great idea Barbie, let's just stroll into the cellar and casually ask Klaus to give Elena back to us! Then we get staked and Klaus in Tyler's hybrid body will kill Elena quicker' great plan!"

Damon's voice was thick with sarcasm as he gave us a scenario we all know could come true. He's right, a plan is needed.

"If you're so clever what do we do then!"

"I suggest that me and Caroline distract Klaus and Damon saves Elena"

it wasn't the best plan I'd come up with but it was all we had. So it was settled, we'd go and save Elena before she dies twice in a week.

Xxxxxxxxx

Elena POV

_"I wish you didn't have to forget this, but you do"_

_"you want a love that consumes you, you want passion, adventure and even a little danger"_

_"cute PJ's"_

_" I'm Damon"_

_"can't have people knowing I'm in town yet" _

_"I love you"_

I awoke groggily to the scent of vervain thick in the air, my burnt skin sizzling in the dark. I couldn't comprehend what I remembered, Damon compelled me, **twice**. I couldn't believe how cruel I had been to him " if only I'd met you first", he had confessed his love for me, he loves me. I know what I don't want to admit, I love him too.

I was snapped out of my rivière as I heard the distant murmur of voices. If I had fed I would be able to make them out. I somehow need to build my strength to escape somehow before I die. I wanted to take his chance to escape but my present fried state and the vervain ropes told me I couldn't. I threw my head back in defeat. I heard footsteps approach and I braced myself for more torture. I wiped the tears from my eyes. I couldn't give Klaus the satisfaction of watching me suffer.

I couldn't have prepared myself for who came through the door at that moment. The person I dreamed would rescue me, he made my heart hammer loudly involuntarily. Damon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damon POV

Stefan managed to distract Klaus, a quick 'chat' about a deal would do that. I took my advantage and raced through to the cellar and burst through the huge wooden door. what I saw would haunt me forever. Elena was tied to the chair in the room, her flesh covered in unhealed burns and she looked hungry. I could smell the scent of vervain in the air which was making her more drowsy than she already was.

"Damon"

the sound of her rough and dry voice made my heart clench. I flashed over to her side and ripped the ropes from her, but was stooped short when I flinched back as they were soaked in vervain. Of course. I looked around in a panic trying to find something to free her with. I found nothing. I took off my jacket and was able to grip the ropes without burning my skin. I tugged her free quickly and lifted her up in my arms.

"Shh...Its ok Elena, you're ok"

I tried my best to comfort her, I could tell she was losing consciousness again, I would too if I didn't get out of the vervain filled room, I was starting to cough more violently now, so was Elena.

I panicked when I realised the sun was still out. Oh crap. I decided to sneak her into one of the underground tunnels under the cellars until the sun was low enough not to burn her or until Bonnie could make her a daylight walking ring.

I sprinted through the tunnels, trying to get as far away from Klaus as possible. I managed to reach a dead end far into the tunnels, this will have to do. I carefully laid Elena down. I needed to ring Stefan to let him know I can't get his girlfriend to the boarding house until dark.

"Hello?"

i heard whispers in the line, Klaus was still with them. Means he could do this one job right.

"hello brother, we have a glitch in our plan. I can't get a Elena out to the boarding house until dark. As we seemed to miss out, Elena doesn't have a daylight ring. Unless you want a even more burn crisp for a girlfriend."

" I'll distract Klaus, lure him somewhere else. Where are you?"

"the tunnels under the Lockwood cellar"

"ok, I'll keep you posted"

Great this buys us time. I was distracted by the groans of Elena waking up properly. I rushed over to her and knelt down to see how she was doing.

"Hey, you're ok, how do you feel?"

She groaned and tried to sit up but winced in pain.

"Damon...? Where... Are we? Where's Klaus?"

"it's all fine, Caroline and Stefan are distracting Klaus until I can get you home, unless you want to become a pile of ashes"

I smirked and tried to lighten the mood with a little joke. I'm not too good in these situations. I am trying to hide my growing concern for her.

"You need to feed Elena"

I could tell the hunger was distracting her, she could probably tell I had some blood bags in the bag for her. She hadn't fed since she transitioned which isn't good. She's a newbie vamp, they need to feed more often.

"Ok"

She sighed in defeat however I could tell she was relieved. As soon as I got the bag of blood out, she snatched it out of my hands and tore through and drank the bag in next to no time. I didn't care about her control right now, she was starving. I just gave her a couple more blood bags until she was sated enough to heal herself and settle her hunger. Soon after her eyes began to droop, she was exhausted and I don't blame her, stupid Klaus, I'll kill him. Elena was trying to keep herself awake but I could tell she needed sleep.

"Just go to sleep Elena, I'll be here, besides, you can't do much until sunset anyways"

I winked at her and she smiled, she closed her eyes and settled down. I feel better knowing she is safe. I wished she would grow out of my brother, I love her so much it hurts, seeing her in so much pain was torture for me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

so Elena is safe. Yay! :) will Damon act on his true feelings for Elena? will Stefan and Caroline be able to distract Klaus? please give me reviews and I will try to update soon.


End file.
